Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors
by MichaelCross
Summary: When Kim is kidnapped, Ron must trust an untried modification on the bike. Will he survive? Warning: Contains a scene of violence, an adult situation and a gross body function. Not for faint of heart. Second of the KP/SH series.
1. Jr's Plot and Kim's Intro to Com Cen

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Junior's Plot and Kim's Introduction to Command Center

It is early morning on Senior Island. Senor Senior Jr. is moping around. He had learned that the woman that was matched to him on the Animology quiz had taken up a relationship with her partner. She even stayed by his side despite his injury. He is puzzled by this and refers to the book.

"What could she possibly see in him? He's a pink sloth and she's a blue fox. Maybe I should kidnap her and dare him to come rescue her. Of course, his injury would prevent it. As to this Street Hawk character, we'll deal with him if he shows up on our island." He then hunches forward in a classic pose of heavy thinking. Within five minutes, he gets a headache and an idea at the same time.

"I will fly to Middleton, get Kim and bring her here. Since Father has a friend that happens to be a Minister, I can get my blue fox to marry me and ditch that loser boyfriend of hers. But I better plan it carefully. My plan should be ready by tomorrow. Now for an aspirin. All this thinking has given me a headache."

In Middleton, Colorado, Kim Possible and her boyfriend/partner Ron Stoppable are heading for a surprise. It has been two months since Ron's injury and his revelation of him being Street Hawk. Ron is driving her car as she is blindfolded. Before they headed out, Ron had explained that she would see the way to Command Center soon enough.

"Ron, how much further is it? I need to stretch my legs."

"Not much further, KP. It's for the best this way. My superior has to make sure he can trust you."

"I already know his name, Ron. Norman Tuttle. He was the original engineer that built the original motorcycle. Did he tell you your predecessor died due to a missile impact? I don't want that to happen to you."

"I know, KP. He told me last month about Jesse Mach. It did unnerve me, but I then remembered I made a commitment to protect you as Street Hawk."

Kim sighs and says, "I'm sorry, Ron. It's just that ever since that night, I stopped taking life for granted and I worry about you. How about, for appearance's sake, we go to the pool and do some hydrotherapy? We can walk down the pool's ramp together, swim and give your legs a good workout."

Ron nods and says, "Sounds good to me, KP. We'll go when we get through with the tour. Matter of fact, here we are."

Ron then reaches into his pocket and brings out the door opener. Never slowing down, Ron presses the button and manages to get the car in without scraping the paint job on the roof. He then toots the horn and closes the door.

As soon as he stops, Ron opens the car door and steps out. He walks around to the passenger side and guides Kim out of the car. He then walks her over to where Norman Tuttle and Bonnie Rockwaller are standing.

Ron nods that she can be trusted and Norman says, "Go ahead, Ron." At that, Ron removes the blindfold and Kim sees Norman and Bonnie right in front of her, wearing scowls on their faces.

Bonnie asks, "Couldn't you have at least waited for one more month, Ron? I mean, I don't mind her knowing, but what if she were abducted and was drugged? She could have blown the operation."

Ron is about to speak when Kim cuts him off. "Bonnie, like it or not, I'm in this mess with Ron. Besides, he did blindfold me before we left my house and he will probably blindfold me again before we leave here. When we get done here, we're going to do some hydrotherapy, for appearance's sake."

Norman replies, "As long as you didn't see what Command Center looks like on the outside, you're trustworthy, somewhat. Ron, next month, she will be allowed to see the outside. So that way if something happens or if she needs us, she'd be able to contact us."

Ron smiles at that and they start the tour. Bonnie starts off, "Over here, we have the weight room. Gotta keep Ron's legs in shape to handle the motorcycle as it's abilities increase." Kim nods in awe and smiles as she nudges Ron in the ribs.

Norman then says, "Over here is the control module. Here I can monitor the entire city and the cycle's systems with Bonnie as well. We keep track of the bike with a tracking beacon."

Kim asks, "What's that blinking red light?" She had spotted the light before Norman introduced the control module.

Ron replies, "That's Street Hawk." At that, Bonnie punches in the sequence and pulls the handle back to open the cycle's chamber. As it slides open, Kim's face holds glee as if she had seen it for the first time but not really.

Kim then says, "I know I saw it before, but it still takes my breath away. Oh, Ron, you wanna pick up Rufus later on tonight? He misses you so much and the tweebs are going crazy."

Ron asks, "How crazy?"

"Wanting to look like naked mole rats. Shaving themselves bald, putting buckteeth in their mouths and tails on their backsides. That crazy."

Ron replies, "Oh dear."

Norman asks, "Who are the tweebs and who is Rufus? For that matter, what is a naked mole rat?"

Bonnie replies, "The tweebs are Kim's younger twin brothers and Rufus is Ron's pet, a naked mole rat."

Ron explains further, "You see, Norman, I never had a pet before because of my Dad's allergies. He's allergic to every kind of fur. Then my parents decided I could have a pet as long as it doesn't have any fur. And you'd be surprised as to how many pets have fur. I found the perfect pet, Rufus."

Norman says, "Okay, that's different. Kim, would you like a closer look at the bike?"

Kim replies, "Sure. Just don't ask me to get on. The tweebs told me about what had happened and I'm not looking forward to flying off of a motorcycle anytime soon." At that, they all have a good laugh.

They then walk toward the motorcycle's bay and into it. Ron, Bonnie and Norman take turns explaining everything on the bike and how it's powered. Soon, Kim starts getting a headache and rubs her temples, knowing she's having an information overload.

Norman sees her getting uncomfortable and says, "The bike now has the ability to travel on water. But it can only do so for short distances, so you'd have to start out from a sea vessel when you get close to a target site and return the same way."

Ron and Kim ask, "How far out?"

Kim says, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

Norman then laughs at the rapport between them and replies, "100 miles, both ways. With Hyperthrust, you'd be able to cross the water in no time. In theory at least. That's why Ron was selected to be the test pilot, to test any and all new ideas for the bike."

Kim asks, "When do you intend to test it out? We have a date on Saturday."

Norman replies, "The test will be the day after tomorrow. In the meantime, if you find yourself in a jam, use this." He hands her a device that looks like a remote for a keyless entry system. "Press the left button to send a voice message if you're able to and the right button for silent location transmission. It's on a dedicated frequency, so we're the only ones that will receive the signal."

Kim nods and accepts the device, knowing it's a good idea to have an added edge, just in case. She then thanks Norman, for giving Ron a new chance at crime fighting and for being a kind mentor to him.

At that, Kim and Ron go back to the car, put the blindfold back on and leave Command Center.


	2. Hydrotherapy and Picking Up Rufus

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Hydrotherapy and Picking Up Rufus

Kim and Ron get to the Middleton Public Pool, where Kim makes a good show of helping Ron out of the driver's seat. They then go inside, pay and head for the respective changing rooms to change into their swimsuits. Ron opts for a private stall so he'd be able to bend his prosthetic knee without arousing suspecting looks. Kim changes in the open when she sees Tara Kingabout to change. Tara smiles when she sees her and walks over.

"Hey there, Kim. Here with Ron?"

"Yep, gonna do some hydrotherapy with Ron. Bonnie helped rebuild his legs, so the least I could do is keep his arm strength up. After all, he sacrificed so much to keep me safe. I can't help but blame myself for what happened to him."

"Kim, it happened two months ago. Let go of the guilt. You can tell that Ron doesn't blame you, so you shouldn't blame yourself. By the way, Josh Mankey woke up last week. He doesn't remember very much, except a crazed motorcycle rider crashed through the window and fired a weirdgun at him, knocking him out. You don't think it was the same guy that saved me, do you?"

Kim smiles and replies, "I'm pretty sure it was, Tara. I don't know about the crazed part. Slightly loopy, perhaps. Crazed, no."

"In any case, Josh has been asking about you in the Hospital. He's been asking why you chose Ron over him and why you love Ron so much."

Kim scowls and replies, "I'll tell you so you can tell Monkey boy. Ron is the sweetest, most caring guy I know, everything that Josh is not. Also, Josh is the one that compromised the mission, costing Ron his right knee. And if he were to ask that again, I will make him hurt so hard and bad, he will wish that Street Hawk had used lethal rounds on him."

At that, Kim finishes putting on her swimsuit, never having stopped as she talked to Tara, puts her clothes in the locker,smiles andtells Tara she'll see her later and leaves the changing area.

Ron finishes putting on his swim trunks, puts his clothes into his bag and the bag into the locker when he comes out of the stall. He then sees Mr. Barkin. Unfortunately, Mr. Barkin sees him.

"Stoppable! What brings you here today?"

"Hi, Mr. B. Just here to do some hydrotherapy with KP. Does a body good after all."

Mr. Barkin nods his understanding and smiles at Ron, saying, "Good going, son. Enjoy yourself while you can and don't ever lose Possible. She is the best thing that ever happened to you and you are the best thing that ever happened to her. How that is, I will never know. See you in the pool, Stoppable." He then walks away from Ron, who quickly gathers his cane and, seeing people around, starts his fake limp.

When he comes out of the changing area, Ron sees Kim wearing a blue and pink bikini with yellow flowers on it. He then smiles as he thinks about how beautiful she is wearing it. Kim turns around and sees Ron wearing a pair of black trunks with white stripes down the sides. She then smiles as she admires his chest and his legs, even the scar on his right knee.

She then walks over to him and wraps him in a passionate embrace, kissing him on his cheek. The two then walk hand in hand toward the ramp on the swimming pool when they hear a familiar voice.

"Kim, Ron! How's it going?"

They look up and see Brick Flagg, the school's top jock, sitting in the lifeguard chair.

Ron and Kim are surprised to see Brick as a lifeguard and Kim decides to ask.

"Brick, what are you doing and how's it going with you?"

Brick chuckles and replies, "I'm a lifeguard here now and I couldn't be happier. Now, back to my question. How's it going?"

Ron replies, "It's going fine, Brick. Just here to do some hydrotherapy with KP. Gotta stay in form as much as possible, you know."

Brick chuckles and says, "I hear you there, bud. Enjoy the 'hydrotherapy'. HAHAHAHA!"

Kim and Ron roll their eyes as they walk into the pool, having left Ron's cane on a seat by the pool and Ron makes a show of limping and leaning on Kim's shoulder. When they get deep enough, they start to swim. As they swim, Kim decides to have a little fun. She then takes a deep breath, submerges and swims underneath Ron. She runs a hand along his thigh over to his calf and back again. She turns herself over to see Ron's face and makes a kissy face at him.

She is pleasantly surprised when Ron ducks his head underwater and kisses Kim, his hand stroking her thigh and going around to her buttock. The two then surface for air and smile at each other, love for each other clearly showing in their eyes.

Ron then says, "KP, I never told you this, but your red hair is very beautiful when it's wet and flowing around you. Like a halo on an angel."

Kim smiles and replies, "That's so sweet, Ron. Your chest looks magnificent when you're in the water. Enough sweet talk. There'll be time for that later. For now, let's do some hydrotherapy." Ron nods and they proceed to do so, thinking intense thoughts of each other.

Kim gently tries to manipulate Ron's right leg, making sure he knows when to wince for her to stop. A slight bend and she sees him wince, remembering what the Doctor had said that night.

'The damage inflicted by the tire was bad enough to force us to glue his knee joint and cap into one. We reinforced the site with screws at either side of the joint, rendering it totally stiff.'

She frowns and releases his leg, knowing it wasn't her fault for Ron's injury, but she still couldn't stop blaming herself. Ron sees her face and knows what she's thinking.

"KP, it wasn't your fault. It was Mankey, Ed and Lynn's fault I got hurt, not yours. So stop feeling guilty, okay? Besides, I think you're doing a great job."

Kim, tears coming out of her eyes, replies, "Thanks, Ron. I needed that. It's just that, I moved as fast as I can to get you out of the way and still, they got your knee."

Ron replies, "Kim, you're only human. You can do anything, but you shouldn't blame yourself for something that's not within your control." In a hushed voice, he adds, "Besides, we have to make this look good. Now that the project is underway, we cannot afford to have anyone see I'm not hurting anymore."

Kim smiles, starts laughing and kisses Ron, dragging him down underwater for a long, passionate underwater kiss, her guilt erased slightly, her passion for him ignited anew. As they liplock, Ron moves his hands around her abdomen and gently strokes her belly, moving around to her buttocks. Kim moves her hands all around Ron's back and around to his chest, gently stroking it.

When they feel the need for air and surface, they see Mr. Barkin and Brick grinning, holding stopwatches and Mr. Barkin says, "One minute twenty seconds. Good job of breath holding, even though you were kissing."

The two teens smile nervously, blush massively and decide the time had come for the hydrotherapy to end. They both swim back to the ramp, walk up on it and get Ron's cane. As they walk, they see Tara with Josh Mankey. Josh turns, sees them and walks toward them.

"Ron, what are you doing here, you loser? Kim is my girlfriend, not yours!"

"Josh, we've been over this already. We broke up. Ron is my boyfriend now and no one is going to come between us. Not even you, Monkey boy. Besides, you tried to have Ron killed, you miserable, low-life piece of trash." With that, Kim slaps Josh across the face, frowns at him and walks away, with Ron in tow.

Josh turns and sees Mr. Barkin and Brick slamming their fists into their palms, a sinister and sadistic look on both of their faces. Josh gulps and starts walking away from them, not daring to run. When he's out of sight, the two men have a good laugh.

Kim and Ron return to the changing rooms and change back into their clothes, meeting each other at the entrance to the locker rooms, wishing they could be in the same room like that one day. They both then walk hand in hand, go out to Kim's car, Ron gets into the passenger seat and they drive to Kim's house. As they drive, Ron looks over at Kim and starts thinking.

'I am so lucky to have a girlfriend like KP. She is smart, popular and brave, not to mention very gorgeous. Next time we swim, we'll have to swim in a secluded cove so we can have some fun with each other.'

As Kim drives, she looks at Ron and sees him looking at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. She smiles at him and starts thinking.

'After all these years of knowing one another, it is right for us to be this way. Ron may not be popular, but that doesn't really matter. He's down to earth, kind, gentle and brave when he has to be. Even though he has a prosthesis acting as his knee, he still doesn't let it get him down. Must be his easygoing nature. Maybe we can go on a nice romantic cruise one day and swim in a secluded cove, where no one can bother us.'

When they get to the house, Kim stops, gets out of the car and makes a show of helping Ron, seeing as her parents are at the window, watching them. Ron and Kim walk up to the door, Ron on his cane, faking his limp and go in. Once inside, they face a barrage of questions.

"Ron, why did you blindfold Kim before you guys left the house?"

"It was a surprise for me, Mom."

"Why is your hair all wet?"

"We did some hydrotherapy at the pool, Mr. Dr. P."

"Was it after the surprise?"

"Yeah, it was, Mom. And it was a nice surprise."

"Ron, remember what I told you about a deep space probe? That still stands."

"Yes, Mr. Dr. P."

The tweebs then come in and see Ron, Rufus on Tim's shoulder. Ron then sees what Kim meant by them wanting to look like naked mole rats. They're bald, have buckteeth in their mouths and tails on their backsides. Rufus sees his owner, jumps off and scampers over to Ron's leg climbing up onto it.

Ron smiles and says, "Rufus, sorry I hadn't been by lately, but I've been busy. Ready to go home, buddy?"

Rufus nods and kisses Ron on the cheek, chittering, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, buddy. Thanks for taking care of Rufus, guys."

Tim says, "As Kim would."

Jim carries on, "Say, no big."

Both tweebs say, "Ron."


	3. Junior's Departure and Ron's Packages

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Junior's Departure and Ron's Packages

At their island, Junior finishes hammering out the details of his plan. Simple yet direct. He then figures his Father would be very proud for coming up with a truly evil scheme. At that, he goes to the heli-pad, gets into his personal helicopter, starts it and starts making his way to Middleton.

As he flies, he remembers when he bought it. It was after he had seen a rerun episode of the classic television series 'Airwolf'. He then decided to find and buy that particular helicopter. Much to his dismay, he learned it was just a television series, but bought it anyway when he found an exact match of model for the famed helicopter. A Bell 222B. He had then resolved to equip the helicopter with weapons as soon as he could find some. He only had ownership of the helicopter for five months now and was having a hard time finding suitable weapon components.

He snaps out of the sulk long enough to grin as he thinks about the family's servants preparing a bedroom for Kim. He had told them to make sure that there were lots of pictures of Junior for Kim and, at the same time, have it be feminine enough to satisfy her.

Back in Middleton, Kim, still smiling and in love, is dropping Ron off at his house when Ron says, "It was a lot of fun, KP. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Kim smiles and says, "I had fun too, Ron. I still can't believe you ducked your head underwater so you could kiss me. I'll see you tomorrow so you can rest for your field test on the cycle the day after." At that, she steps toward him, wraps her slender arms around him and kisses him passionately. After they finish, they look at each other, smile and exchange one more hug before parting.

Ron watches her get back into her car and waves. She waves back and blows him a kiss as she drives away. When she's out of sight, Ron walks into the house and sees his parents watching from the window.

Mrs. Stoppable smiles at Ron and says, "Ron, I know you are crazy about Kim, but do you have to show the whole world?"

Ron blushes and replies, "Sorry about that, Mom. Got caught up in the heat of the moment."

Mr. Stoppable says, "I know that feeling, son. When your Mother and I met, we were in High School and we started dating. You and Kim, however, have known each other for pretty much your whole lives. So you two are a special and rare case. In any case, son, there are some packages for you. They are simply marked 'from a friend.' Do you have another friend we don't know about?"

Ron decides to tell them the truth, even though they probably wouldn't believe him. Sure enough, they don't. They start laughing and he laughs as well as he goes upstairs. He calms his laughter down as he closes his door. He could still hear their laughter from upstairs in his bedroom. He puts the packages on his bed and opens the smallest one.

He then reads the card out loud. "Ron, this beeper is your hot-line to report to Command Center. Keep it on you at all times and turned on, even when charging. The second package is something we pray you won't need. Unfortunately, however, as the world had changed, so the rules must change to compensate. Fortunately, you don't have to have it with you all the time, only when you're on the bike."

He plugs the beeper's charger into an outlet as Rufus comes out of his pants pocket, heading for his sock drawer bed. Ron then looks at the bigger package and shrugs, thinking, 'How bad can it be?' He opens it and says, "Must be that bad." Inside is a handgun in a tactical thigh holster. He pulls it out and examines it.

"Glock 17C, 9mm, two fifteen round magazines and a box of rounds. This job is starting to not look rosy. But, like the card said, the world has changed and so has the rules. Might as well change with them." He then sees an instruction booklet with it and looks inside it. He finds directions for dismantling the weapon for cleaning and safety purposes.

Ensuring his door is locked, he tries on the thigh holster and finds it to be a good fit. After ensuring the handgun is unloaded, he slips the weapon into the holster and puts the magazines into the corresponding pouch on the holster. He looks at himself in the mirror and silently nods, both in approval and disgust.

He then thinks, 'Hopefully, I won't have to use it. I guess it's in case I'm nowhere near the bike while on a mission. I never thought I'd be thinking this, but sometimes it is kill or be killed, but only in certain, extreme situations.'

He then prays, "I know I'm Jewish, but I'm also a human being, Lord. Please, grant me the wisdom as to know when to and not to open fire with something that may end a life. Amen."

He strips off the holster and removes the handgun from the holster. He picks up the instruction booklet, takes it and the gun over to his desk and sits down. He opens the booklet to the correct page and follows the directions exactly. In five seconds, he's able to disassemble the firearm. Nodding in approval as he inspects the inside of the barrel, he starts thinking about all the people that die because they don't have guns in the household. He even compares the statistics to those that don't have firearms in their homes and finds that the people with guns in their house often do stand a better chance of survival.

He then says, "If Kim and I do get married and have kids, I'll have to get a safe to put this gun in. Then again, I'll just leave it at Command Center. I just have to tell Norman about the idea." He reassembles the firearm and smiles in approval of how fast it was. He then puts it back into it's holster and places it under his bed for the night.

He undresses and gets into his bed. Suddenly, his phone rings and he answers it. "Hello."

"Hey Ron. How's your night going so far?"

"Kim, it's pretty uneventful. That's for sure. But since you called, I can go to sleep a little bit easier. After all, talking to you seems to relax me quite a bit."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Ron. Talking to you does the same thing to me as well. Monique and I are going to go out shopping tomorrow and Bonnie's going to join us. Would you like anything, sweetie?"

"Yeah, a new knee, KP. Wait a minute, I about forgot. I already have one." Kim's laughter brightens up his night a little more and he laughs along with her, sensing that she still feels bad about him getting hurt. He then says, "Seriously, though, I'm okay, Kim. As long as we're in each other's lives, that's good enough for me."

Kim, still giggling slightly, says, "Okay Ron. I agree with you on that front about each other in our lives. I just don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life. I'd probably go to pieces, not to mention missing a good daily dose or two of 'Ron-shine'. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ron. We started as best friends and wound up being each other's significant other."

Tears falling from his eyes, Ron says, "That's beautiful, KP. Just like you, the most gorgeous, average, ordinary girl I have come to know and fall in love with."

Ron could then tell she's blushing when she says, "And you are the most handsome, average and ordinary boy I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and falling in love with." The two young lovebirds then say goodnight and hang up their phones for the night.

As Kim tries to get to sleep, she gets the feeling that a new sitch is going to happen and she's going to be right smack in the middle of it. She's able to put it out of her mind and fall asleep.

Ron, on the other hand, is apprehensive. He thinks about the newest piece of equipment that he had just been assigned, the upcoming test for the new mode on the cycle and, finally, his relationship with Kim.


	4. A Chat With Norman and Jr

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

A Chat With Norman and Junior's Arrival

The next day, after resting through the night, barely, Ron picks up the pistol, still in it's holster, the box of ammunition and wraps it all within his jacket, making look like he may need it later in the day. He then gets his cane and hobbles down the stairs. He then sees his parents smiling up at him like they are about to start laughing again.

Surprisingly enough, they don't. Mr. Stoppable says, "Ron, I know you're still in shock about your injury. So let me be frank. There is no way you can ride a motorcycle without a bending knee, unless you found someone to pay the bill." They start laughing again, this time with Ron joining in again.

He then says, "I'm going to go out for a while. I'll probably swing by KP's before I head back." At that, he goes to the door, opens it and hobbles out. He then decides it's time he had gotten himself a vehicle. He silently praises himself for putting some of his second royalties check in the bank while investing some of it in lucrative stocks. It wouldn't have been enough to pay for the surgery, but it would be enough to get himself a decent vehicle. As he walks, he thinks about what kind of vehicle he'd like.

When he has narrowed his choices, he finds himself at Command Center, fishes out the door opener, opens the door and walks in, closing it as he walks across the floor. He then hears Norman's laughter and decides it sounds about as crazed as Dr. Drakken's. 'Maybe they're related somehow', Ron mused.

He sees Norman in the motorcycle bay wrapping up the modifications and says, "Norman, I have something I want to talk to you about. Any time I went on a mission with KP, I never carried a gun. When I saw it, I freaked. But I understand that the rules have changed. I now have a rule regarding this gun. Any time I am not on duty, it will stay with my suit until I'm called upon."

Norman smiles and says, "I've been wondering when you'd say that, and I couldn't be prouder of your opinion. On that note, how would you like to do some target practice?"

"Where at? I don't see a place to shoot at in here."

Norman grins and replies, "Follow me, Ron." He then leads Ron to another part of Command Center and says, "Over here is the target area where we will hone your shooting skills. Why don't you go ahead and get set up while I get a target and put it out there."

Ron nods and unwraps the holster and the box of ammunition, puts his jacket on the floor, opens the box of ammunition and starts loading the magazines. He sees Norman return with a paper target and two sets of sight and hearing protectors. Ron puts the holster on and finishes loading the magazines. Norman places the sight and hearing protectors at Ron's side and proceeds to put the target into place.

When he's done, he returns to Ron's side, puts the protectors on and nods for Ron to do the same. When Ron does so, Norman says, "Load up, Ron, and let's see what you are made of." Ron nods and picks a magazine out of the pouch. He pulls the weapon out, slides the slide back, locks it into place and slips the magazine into the well. Smiling nervously, he pushes down on the slide release and sees the slide slam home.

Norman then says, "Breathe slow easy breaths, do not jerk the trigger and remember to release the trigger right after you fire." Ron nods and proceeds to open fire. Finding he enjoys shooting, he quickens the pace, the compensated barrel never flipping up with each shot. He goes through both magazines in thirty seconds, leaving a smoking open chamber and a grinning Ron. Ron then presses down on the slide release, holsters the handgun and he and Norman proceed to walk down the way where they see a surprising sight. The whole chest area is wasted.

"I did all this? But, I've never fired a gun before!"

"Maybe so, Ron. Which means you, my young cohort, are a natural. Remember what that card said? There will be times when you'll be away from the bike while on a mission. Some criminals don't use martial arts or screwy lackeys to do their dirty work. I pray you don't ever have to use that gun, but, it's better to be prepared, just in case." Ron nods at this and follows Norman to a secure location in which to store the gun.

At the Middleton Airport, a helicopter is coming in, attempting to land. Senor Senior Junior had been attempting to land, but is getting some major static. "This is SSJ1A99, once again, I am requesting clearance to land."

Air Traffic Control replies, "Negative, SSJ1A99, you are not a welcome party here. Any attempt to land will have you hurting."

SSJ says, "I demand to speak with your superiors! I also demand permission to land here! You cannot do this to me!"

Air Traffic Control replies, "I am the Air Boss here at the airport, you numb-skull, so your demands mean nothing to me. The FBI has made it clear that you are not welcome here, Senor Senior Junior."

Frustrated, SSJ sighs and sees a bunch of warehouses nearby. He then snickers and decides to land on one of them. Unfortunately for him, however, he has chosen the worst possible spot. Command Center.

Inside, Ron and Norman swap stories regarding their partners when they hear a helicopter touch down on the roof. Ron asks, "Are you expecting company?"

Norman replies, "Not that I know of. Let's see who we have." He then keys up the roof surveillance system and turns the cameras around until he sees the helicopter. "SSJ1A99. Who flies with that number?"

Ron replies, "It's just a hunch, but I'm convinced it's Senor Senior Junior's personal helicopter. He must be here to grab KP. I gotta warn her."

Norman says, "Okay, let's call her and give her a heads up. Just one thing. Why would he want to grab her?"

Ron sighs and tells him about the time Kim had gotten sucked into the Animology craze and learned she is a blue fox and her soul mate is a yellow trout. He even adds her horror when she learned who the yellow trout was. By the time he gets done, Norman is in stitches, slamming his head against a table cleared of equipment.

As Norman laughs, Ron calls Kim's house, hoping he'll be able to warn her before she goes anywhere. "Hello, Mrs. Dr. P. Is Kim home?"

"No Ron, she isn't. She went out with Monique and Bonnie to do some shopping at Club Banana and to do some 'girl talk'. You know, juicy gossip and all."

"Yeah, all right. Thanks Mrs. Dr. P."

"Ron, what's wrong? You sound shaken."

"If you hear from KP, tell her I called and said the yellow trout is in town. The big, dumb yellow trout."

"Okay Ron, I will. Does Kimmie know who it is?"

"Oh yeah, she knows all right."

"Thanks, Ron. Hope to see you soon. The boys miss you and Rufus coming around."

"I miss them too, Mrs. Dr. P. Bye."

"Bye Ron."

Ron looks at the screen and says, "I hope you call home soon, KP. Because if not, you could end up a hostage."


	5. Kidnapping Kim and GJ Gives Lift

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Kidnapping Kim and GJ Gives Lift

Kim and her best girl friend Monique are walking along, sharing idle chitchat as they walk along the sidewalk. Bonnie had stopped off at a small eatery to get something to satisfy her appetite. As they walk along, Monique tells her about being the Mad Dog and decides to ask Kim a question about it.

"Girl, how did Ron even breathe in that mask? It had to have been a custom job."

Kim giggles and replies, "It's because Ron made it, Monique. Of course, I didn't give him the chance to show his stuff. We got into a huge fight that almost wrecked our friendship. When Ron learned my Dad was going to be kidnapped, he made a mask and posed as my Dad. That's when we learned it was Dr. Drakken. Seems he had gone to college with my Dad and his friends. When they laughed at his attempt to give them dates, he swore he'd get his revenge. But Ron surprised him very well. The next day, at the pep rally, I was prepared for the worst. But everyone liked Ron in the Mad Dog mask. He may be clumsy at times, but he's very gifted. Maybe he can custom fit the mask for you."

Monique giggles and says, "Girl, you have my thanks. So, when are you going to marry him?"

Kim, in shock over the bluntness of the question, gasps and asks, "Married? I don't really know. But I do love him, and he loves me. I'm just waiting for him to propose to me before I have an answer."

The two girls walk along, not seeing SSJ look around the corner. "So, she loves Ron Stoppable. I'll give her a choice. Break up with Ron or watch me kill him when he comes to rescue her. If he dares."

He then runs up, grabs Kim from behind, drapes her over his shoulder and starts running in the opposite direction. Monique, severely angered, calls Bonnie and tells her what's happened.

Bonnie tells Monique that everything will be all right and that she'll meet up with her later on. She hangs up the phone and makes her way to her car, intent on reaching Command Center before Kim's abductor gets too far away from them. As she drives, she puts in a call to Command Center and gets the alert protocol system. She then proceeds to give them the situation.

At Command Center, Norman and Ron have finished disabling SSJ's helicopter's engine when they get the call from Bonnie. They go downstairs and find out Kim had been kidnapped. Ron, very angered now, proceeds to suit and arm up.

Five minutes later, SSJ arrives with Kim over his shoulder and climbs up the ladder. When he gets to the roof, his jaw drops in surprise. "My helicopter! It's ruined! Look what someone has done to my helicopter!" He turns around so Kim can see the scene.

Kim can't help but start laughing at Junior's tantrum and the sight of the helicopter's engine parts scattered all over the place. She then sees a familiar man come up onto the roof, wearing a pistol on his side. "Street Hawk", Kim whispered, knowing it's actually Ron. She then frowns and thinks, 'Since when does Ron wear a gun? It's not like him.'

"Senor Senior Junior, release your hostage and leave the country!"

Junior turns at the sound of the distorted voice and is horrified to see a helmeted man wearing a handgun on his thigh. Panicked, Junior asks, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The man replies, "Street Hawk, and the person you are holding is someone very special to a friend of mine. As for what I want, I already told you. Release your hostage and leave the country."

"No to the former, but yes to the latter. Ah, here comes my Father's helicopter. He must have decided to follow me. If you'll excuse me, my blue fox and I will take our leave now."

Street Hawk draws the handgun and says, "One more move, and you will be destroyed. At this range, I will not miss."

SSJ then drapes Kim around to his front, shielding his body with hers. "Try it now, Street Hawk! I dare you! Shoot, and if you miss, you get to tell your friend you are responsible for her demise!" Kim shakes her head no at the idea and Street Hawk nods, re-holstering the handgun. He can only watch as a ladder comes from the helicopter, SSJ draping Kim back onto his back and climbing up the ladder in triumph.

As the helicopter lifts away, he sees Kim peeking through the window, mouthing, 'I love you, Ron'. When the helicopter is away, Street Hawk removes his helmet, revealing a tormented young man that was forced to make a sadistic choice, yet again.

Angered, he goes back downstairs, helmet under his arm and sees Norman and Bonnie watching the monitor. Bonnie then says, "Ron, I'm so sorry. I just got here. What do we do now?"

Ron replies, "I go get her, that's what. Get hold of Global Justice and tell them we need transport for a rescue mission. Looks like we'll be using that new hydro-mode a mite early, Norman. May not be the way you wanted to test it, but it's best this way."

Norman nods in agreement and says, "Okay, if you're going to do this, here's the kicker. Hyperthrust has to be used before and when the bike's on water. Hopefully, the water surrounding you will be enough to keep the jets cool enough for sustained use."

Bonnie cuts in and says, "I gave GJ the situation, but they need a location for pick-up and drop off. I'm thinking the airport for the pick-up. Drop off is your end."

Ron nods and puts the helmet back on. "Let's do this."

Norman and Bonnie nod and start the launch sequence. Ron goes over to the cycle and kicks up the kickstand. He then starts off at a good clip. The warehouse's outer doors slide open as Ron approaches them at high speed. He then clears the doors and proceeds to the airport.

Bonnie's voice comes over the line. "Ron, GJ will pick you up rolling, so be sure to match their speed. Dr. Director and Agent Will Du are waiting to meet with you."

Ron replies, "Thanks Bonnie. Do they know it's me or is it Top Secret, even for them?"

Norman replies, "GJ is out of the loop on this project. As far as they are concerned, you are Street Hawk, a man on a rescue mission. You are to rendezvous with a GJ ocean vessel and launch from there. You will have 24 hours to find Kim and return to the ship."

Ron sighs and replies, "Thanks guys. Sorry about earlier, but I was so upset that I didn't take the shot. I didn't want to hit KP. I just couldn't deal with it if I did take the shot."

Norman replies, "Ron, it's okay. Tactically speaking, you made the right choice. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Ron says, "Got it, Norman. Bonnie, I may need some help from you later on if I manage to pull this off."

Bonnie giggles and says, "You got it and you will pull it off because you are a hero, Ron 'Street Hawk' Stoppable. Good luck."

Ron laughs and says, "Coming up on the airport. The gates are blocked. Better jump over them." He then activates the vertical lift and vaults over the blocked gates. He sees the GJ plane rolling, it's back door open. He grins and hits the gas even further. Shortly, he reaches the plane and rolls up the ramp. He comes to a stop in front of Dr. Director and Agent Du.

Agent Du thinks, 'Impressive, for a crazy man.' He then says, "I gather you are the one they call Street Hawk."

The man replies, with a distorted voice, "I am. I thank you for the ride, Agent Du and Dr. Director."

Dr. Director asks, "What is the situation, Street Hawk?"

Street Hawk replies, "Kim Possible has been abducted and I intend to retrieve her for her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable. He'd do it himself, but his knee was destroyed a couple of months ago."

Agent Du says, "We know about Stoppable and his injury. But, how do you know about him?"

Street Hawk replies, "We're old friends. We were both lonely and started talking to each other. When Kim came along, I went away for a while. I then came back after hearing about Ron getting hurt." Inside the helmet, Ron thinks, 'It's close enough to the truth.'

Agent Du then says something completely unexpected. "In the words of Ron Stoppable, 'What's up, bro-ha?' Did I just say that? Excuse me, if you please." He then walks away and starts banging his head against the wall of the aircraft.

On the helicopter, SSJ is putting a cloth soaked with chloroform against Kim's face as she protests. "You can't do this! This is a Federal offense you're committing!"

"It doesn't matter what you say. My Father and I are above the Laws of America, so therefore, we cannot be prosecuted." Without any further comment, SSJ puts the cloth against her face all the way, knocking her out. They fly through the night to the island, not knowing that a determined young man will be along the next day to rescue her.


	6. Kim's Message and Ultimate Field Test

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Kim's Message and Ultimate Field Test

Early the next morning, Kim wakes up in a bedroom, decidedly female, and looks around. She recognizes the scent on her face as chloroform and works her jaw. She is then appalled to see pictures of Junior everywhere. She is so appalled, she feels like she may toss right there in the bedroom.

She then decides, "What the heck? Sicky sick time." As soon as the thought finishes, she starts, starting with the biggest picture of Junior in the room. When she is done, she decides to see about a bathroom to clean herself up a little bit.

She then chuckles when she sees it and decides on an appropriate lie. "I was so disoriented, I couldn't help getting sick. I saw the bathroom and tried to make it there, but something startled me. I turned around and next thing I know, barf city. Sorry about that, Junior."

She goes in, cleans herself up and decides to try using the backup device. "Let's see, Norman said to press down on the left button for vocal communications, but not if I should hold it down or not. Let's try not holding it down." She then presses and releases the button.

"Ron, I saw the gun on your thigh. What's going on and why do you have a gun? In any case, I'm glad you didn't try the shot. I just woke up a little while ago in a room with nothing but pictures of Junior. I got so nauseated, I couldn't help but trash the biggest picture of him. I'm activating the beacon now." She then presses the right button, activating the beacon, thinking, 'At least I know the beacon will get through. I'll try it the other way in fifteen minutes'.

Fifteen minutes later, Kim nods and tries it the other way. She presses and holds the button down, repeating her message and that she had already activated the beacon.

At Command Center, Bonnie is monitoring the system, hoping for a sign of Kim's locator. She then sees the words scrolling across the screen. "A message and coordinates, the coordinates coming first, the message second. Oh no, you didn't." Bonnie then laughs as she calls Norman over so he could see the message and the coordinates.

Norman laughs as he reads the message and says, "I'll give her this much. She isn't very subtle when it comes to dealing with the enemy. I've been considering doing a new vehicle for her. That dune buggy from Ron's first case. It's still in Impound, isn't it?" When Bonnie nods, he goes on, "I'll get a Federal Judge to release it to an outside party, namely us, and we can modify it to suit our needs. We'll also contact GJ about buying an old aircraft from them so we'd be able to transport on an as needed basis. After all, Kim and Ron did go all over the world. I don't see why we can't take Operation Street Hawk international or even interstate. I'm even thinking we can use the helicopter on the roof. Just gotta get the U.S. Attorney's Office to come up with the proper forfeiture forms."

Bonnie, knowing what he's getting at, grins and gets to it. She starts writing the ideas down on paper. She then decides it's time to contact Ron with the information on Kim's location.

Aboard the plane, Ron is alerted to a transmission from Bonnie. "Ron, Kim sent a message. She saw the gun on your side and was relieved you didn't take the shot. She also ruined a bedroom that Junior apparently prepared for her."

Ron asks, "How so?"

Bonnie replies, "The words, 'Barf city', come to mind."

Ron can't help but laugh at that, shaking his head, not noticing Dr. Director and Agent Du standing over him wearing puzzled looks on their faces. He then looks up and says, "I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later."

He then gets up and says, "Morning, Dr. Director and Agent Du. Just got a message from my base of operations. I should be getting the coordinates soon."

Dr. Director says, "I don't know what you found so amusing, but we are nearing the GJ Shipyard. When you receive the coordinates, let the crew of the vessel know. We're about to land, so get ready, Street Hawk. You're about to go to sea." Ron nods and goes to the motorcycle, making sure all systems are still green. The GJ plane lands and the door opens after the plane had stopped.

Dr. Director and Agent Du salute Street Hawk as he leaves the plane, popping a wheelie and heading for the nearest GJ vessel.

Ron calls Bonnie over the wire and says, "I'm at the GJ Shipyard. I'm ready for those coordinates, Bonnie."

Bonnie says, "Coming through now, Ron. Good luck and god-speed."

"Thanks, Bon-Bon."

Ron receives the coordinates and sees the Commander of the ship coming out to meet him. He brings the bike to a halt and tells the Commander the coordinates he has to get to. The Commander then smiles and welcomes him aboard, showing him where to pull the bike in at. When he is done, the vessel takes off, literally.

"A flying ocean vessel? Now that is sick and wrong. Oh well, I guess it'll be quicker than with a regular ocean vessel. I'll be able to pick up time now."

Five hours later, the Commander comes up and says, "We are nearing the coordinates, Street Hawk. Are you sure you wish for us to land 100 miles away when we can just land on the island?"

Street Hawk replies, "Quite sure. My friends have gone up against the Senor Seniors quite a few times and they are always doing something to their island. They may have added anti-aircraft missiles to their inventory. I will not risk the lives of your men. I should be back within 24 hours. If I'm not back with Miss Possible by then, you know what to do." The Commander nods as Street Hawk heads for the hold.

The Commander then says, "X.O. Give the order to land 1-0-0 miles away from target site. Belay that. Make it 8-5 miles so they'd have a good chance of successfully getting back here."

The X.O. replies, "Aye aye, sir." He gives the order and quietly asks the Commander, "Sir, if he's on a motorcycle, how is he going to get to the island? Motorcycles don't really ride well on water, you know. Normally, sir, they sink! Either he's demented or he's testing something new on that motorcycle."

The Commander then says, "We're about to find out now. Open the aft door."

"Chop. Open the aft door."

In the hold, Ron hears the aft door opening and calls Norman. "Norman, I'm at the target site. Ready to launch in Hyperthrust."

Norman replies, "Read you loud and clear, Ron. When the door is open, let me know and we will launch. Prepare to activate the hydro-mode."

Ron nods and flips a switch. "Prepared."

"Activate hydro-mode."

"Activating, now." Ron flips the switch and says, "Hydro-mode on-line. Aft door nearing launch level."

Bonnie hits the countdown button and starts counting down. "Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"

The Hyperthrust jets ignite, launching the cycle onto the water as the aft door hits the water. The crew on the vessel is dumbfounded as they see the most impossible thing happen. A motorcycle capable of traveling on water. Even the Commander and the X.O. are impressed by it. But no one is more pleased or determined than Ron.

He then says, "Hang on, KP. I'm coming. I'm coming, sweetheart."


	7. Street Hawk's Touchdown and Booyah on th...

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Street Hawk's Touchdown and Boo-yah on the Island

Ron monitors the temperature on the Hyperthrust jets and is pleased with the result. "Norman, are you getting this? Constant temperature and at 320 miles per hour. You're a genius, Norman. Jesse would be so proud of you for sticking with it and never giving in. Any chance you can swing by my place and feed Rufus?"

Norman chuckles and replies, "Actually, Rufus is right here. Bonnie's feeding him right now. Apparently, he came out of your side pocket after you launched out of the vessel. He's a friendly little fellow, that's for sure."

Ron smiles in spite of himself and says, "I'm nearing the island. I'll let you know when I touch down so you can terminate Hyperthrust."

Norman replies, "Read you loud and clear, Ron. Good luck."

Inside the beach house, Senor Senior Sr. is watching the monitors and sees a strange sight. "A motorcycle traversing on water? I must have been up too late last night or maybe I'm losing it. Junior, could you come for a moment please?"

SSJ comes in and asks, "What is wrong, Father? You are not well?"

SSS replies, "I'm not sure my son, but I think I may have seen a motorcycle traversing on water."

SSJ replies, "Father, don't be absurd. Motorcycles don't float on water. They usually wind up sinking."

SSS replies, "Yes, my son. They usually do. I think I'll go take a nap. Maybe then these hallucinations will go away." He then walks out of the room, Junior shaking his head and doing the cuckoo sign around his ear. He then turns off the monitors, not seeing Street Hawk nearing the island.

Ron nears the beach and starts feeling the ground beneath the wheels. "Norman, I'm slightly on land. Terminate the Hyperthrust."

Norman smiles and does so. "There, all done, Ron. What do you think?"

Ron grins and replies, "We have a touchdown and a Boo-yah!"


	8. Kim's Rescue and Junior's Injury

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Kim's Rescue and Junior's Injury

Ron slips the Glock out of the holster, picks a magazine out of the pouch and slaps it into the well. He then primes the gun and re-holsters it. He looks ahead of him and decides to ride some of the way and then park the bike in a suitable hiding spot. He then asks Norman something of importance.

"Norman, if I were to get on the bike first and Kim second, would we be thrown off?"

"No, Ron. As long as the primary rider is on there, you can ride doubled on the bike. In theory, at least. You see, I never came across this situation before."

"Guess we'll see, won't we? I'm going in."

Sighing, Ron then starts riding along the jungle path, hoping that Kim will be all right.

Inside, Kim is quietly contemplating her situation. She then hears a key in the lock. She gets up and sees SSS at the door. "Ah, Kimberly Possible. How have you been?"

Kim replies, "Same old, same old. Just in love with the dearest guy I know."

"And that would be whom?"

"My boyfriend, Ron Stoppable."

"Oh yes, the buffoon that used to help you before he had his knee destroyed two months ago. Dear girl, what do you see in him? He's not well coordinated, is introverted and spineless. The one you should be going for is my son."

"Oh, sure. That explains why I barfed all over the biggest picture of him. Get a clue, Senor Senior Senior. I am not interested in that lunk-head son of yours. The only one for me is Ron. He saved my life quite a few times and one time was pretty spicy come to think of it. I had gotten a bomb stuck to my nose and Ron burned out the circuits with hot sauce. El Diablo Hot Sauce in particular. I was wearing my cheerleading outfit as he bended me backwards and put a small amount of hot sauce on the bomb. As he did so, all I could think was, 'I'm gonna die and I won't have the chance to tell him how I feel about him.' Of course, that was long before I started feeling that way about him. But, I survived and he will save me. He'll either come himself or he'll send Street Hawk."

"How can he possibly do so? The boy is a loser, a spineless wimp. Nobody cares about what happens to him. He is unimportant to the world."

Angered, Kim says, "He may not be important to the world, but he is my world, my dearest friend and my boyfriend! Anyone that would dare to badmouth him deserves to be harmed!"

SSS walks forward and slaps her, saying, "Go for my son by choice or force. Either dump the loser boyfriend or watch him die at my son's hands, leaving my son to take his place."

Kim snarls, "Go to hell, you old fart!"

SSS smiles sinisterly and says, "Have it your way, Miss Possible." He then walks out and closes the door, locking it behind him.

Kim starts sniffling and wonders what'll happen when and if Ron dies at Junior's hands. She then starts hoping he'll fight for his life and win the fight. She smiles at the thought of Junior in pain from Ron's gun. The thought makes her ill at ease, but she finds the idea strangely, and perversely, entertaining.

Ron gets halfway to the house and finds a suitable spot to leave the bike. He breaks some branches and uses them to cover the cycle. When it's completely concealed, he nods in approval and runs toward the house. He then takes cover when he sees SSS and SSJ on the heli-pad. Ron wishes he could hear the exchange, but does note that the tone between the two of them is not very cheerful.

He then sees SSS get into the helicopter, a Bell Jet Ranger, and take off, leaving SSJ all alone. Ron smiles and decides to hurt Junior a little bit. He runs up silently behind him, remembering his ninja training, slips out the Glock and says, "Guess who, dummy."

SSJ is taken aback and starts pleading with Street Hawk not to harm him. "Please, don't hurt me, Street Hawk. I just wanted to be happy with the blue fox."

Street Hawk then asks, "Where's Miss Possible? Her boyfriend is waiting to see her safe and sound. Why do you think I'm here? He sent me to be sure she is safe and sound."

SSJ quietly nods and starts walking, Street Hawk holding the gun on his back. They go into the house and Junior leads him to the room. Street Hawk growls, "Open it." SSJ nods and unlocks it.

Kim looks at the door when she hears the lock releasing. When the door opens, she sees Junior and Street Hawk walking into the room. "Street Hawk? How did you get here?"

"A hydro-mode on the motorcycle. Are you ready to go home?"

"You bet I am. Bye, Junior. Wish I could thank you for the stay, but this room sickens me. You should really do something about the mess on the wall over there." She then smiles and points to the picture that was ruined by her vomit.

Angered at the sight, Junior moves to strike her when Street Hawk sends a round right into the back of his right knee, saying, "If you move to strike Miss Possible, you lose a knee. One more try like that, you will lose more."

Stunned, Kim smiles and walks toward Street Hawk, wrapping him in a friendly embrace, saying, "Come on, let's go. Ron's bound to be waiting for us. By the way, Junior, I prefer a pink sloth to a yellow trout any day." She then kicks him in his right flank, cracking some ribs.

Street Hawk nods in approval and they both walk out of the room, the house and run for the bike.


	9. Escape from Senior Island and Jr's Call

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs the Senor Seniors p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Escape from Senior Island and Junior's Call

Kim and Ron run through the jungle, trying to reach the motorcycle before SSS returns. Kim asks, "Ron, why do you have a gun? You know we never carried guns in our past missions."

Ron stops mid-stride, turns around, flips up his visor and replies, "The world has changed, KP. So must the rules. But I swear I will not kill anyone. Just their knees."

Kim slightly frowns and begins to understand where he's coming from. She then caresses his face, saying, "I understand, Ron. Just don't change too much, please." She then does her Puppy-dog pout, the one thing she knows will bend him to her will.

He then says, "Don't worry about that, KP. I won't change a whole lot." He then wraps her in a passionate embrace and lays a huge kiss on her lips, surprising her and she returns the kiss with even more passion. They stay lip-locked for two and a half minutes before they come up for air.

Kim says, "If only we weren't here right now. We'd be smooching underwater and having some fun for sure."

Ron replies, "Maybe when I don't have to go in sometime, we'd be able to take a nice long vacation and go to a nice secluded beach. But, for now, let's see about getting you out of here." With that, he brings down his visor and they start walking again.

Shortly, they come across where Ron left the cycle. They work together to clear the branches off of the bike and Ron gets on. Kim is apprehensive until Ron tells her that as long as he had gotten on first, the bike will accept her on it. Shakingly, she climbs on and Ron powers up the powerful motorcycle, calling Norman and Bonnie as they start riding down the trail and toward the beach.

"Norman, Bonnie, I've got Kim and we're on the way to the beach right now. Hydro-mode is still on-line. Will let you know when we get close to the water."

Bonnie says, "Good going, Ron. Got you on satellite. Soon as you near the water, we'll activate Hyperthrust. How's Kim faring?"

"She's faring A-okay. Just a little hungry for Bueno Nacho."

Kim laughs and says, "Ron, I'm not hungry for Bueno Nacho, you are, you nut!" She then wraps her arms around his trunk for a tighter grip and can't help but run her fingers along his chest, tickling him. She then feels him patting her hand with his left hand.

Bonnie's voice comes up again, saying, "Ron, you are near the water. Cleared for Hyperthrust. Five, four, three, two, one. Hyperthrust!"

The Hyperthrust jets come on-line, Kim screams from the sudden increase of speed, causing her to tighten her grip around him, fearing falling off of the fast moving motorcycle which now is running across the water.

She then opens her eyes, not knowing she had closed them and sees the ocean all around them and the motorcycle moving on top of it without a problem. She starts to ask Ron how it's going, then decides against it, at least for the time being.

Meanwhile, in the air, Senor Senior Sr. is flying toward Middleton, intent on retrieving Junior's helicopter, when he hears Junior's voice. "Father, I've been shot! Street Hawk came and took my blue fox away from me. When I moved to strike her, he shot me in the back of my knee."

SSS asks, "Why did you move to strike her? She refused to break up with young Stoppable?"

SSJ replies, "No, worse. She threw up on my biggest picture. The biggest picture of me!"

SSS says, "Very well, my son. I'm heading back to get you Medical attention. Where are they now?"

SSJ replies, "I do not know, Father. I dragged myself on the floor to the radio room from the bedroom that the servants had prepared for her. But I'm pretty sure I heard some kind of an engine."

SSS asks, "Was it a motorcycle engine?"

SSJ replies, "Again with the motorcycles. I still do not see how a motorcycle can move across an ocean without sinking. Then again, Street Hawk said something about the motorcycle having a hydro-mode. Though I don't really understand how he got past our alarms."

SSS says, "In any case, my son, I am still on my way to you. Just hang in there."

SSJ replies, "I will, Father."

SSS then sighs, turns the Jet Ranger around and flies back toward the island.


	10. Meeting GJ and Returning Home

Kim Possible and Street Hawk vs The Senor Seniors p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or Street Hawk. Wish I did though.

Meeting GJ and Returning Home

On the ocean, Ron and Kim are speeding toward the same GJ ocean vessel that delivered Ron to the rescue site. Ron then hails the vessel. "Global Justice ocean vessel, this is Street Hawk. Package secured. We are coming at you now."

"Street Hawk, this is Global Justice ocean vessel 117. We have you on radar and we are opening our aft doors. Good work. We have towels for you and the package upon arrival." GJ ends communication, allowing Kim and Ron to speak freely again.

Ron then smiles and says, "Don't worry, KP. We're home free."

Kim smiles and says, "I can hardly wait, Ron. I can hardly wait." She then kisses the back of his helmet, wishing she could kiss his face.

As they near the aft door, Ron calls in to Bonnie. "Bon-Bon, we're near the vessel. Get ready to terminate Hyperthrust."

Bonnie replies, "Have you on satellite, Ron. Terminating now. By the time you get to the vessel, you will slow enough to safely roll in and stop. Congratulations, mission accomplished."

Sure enough, they had enough speed to get into the vessel and stop safely. Ron deactivates the hydro-mode and kicks the kickstand down. Kim then dismounts and Ron right behind her. They are then greeted by cheers from the GJ vessel's crew, who are very hard to impress. One of them even gets on the cycle, not knowing about it all.

He then says, "I've got to get myself one of these." Suddenly, he goes flying off of the cycle, letting out a startled scream. He looks at the cycle and decides against another attempt at getting on. Kim and Ron then start laughing and Ron explains that if it's not programmed for him, it'll just throw him off. They then get their towels so they can dry off. The ocean vessel takes off into the sky as Senor Senior Senior's helicopter nears their position.

Five hours later, the vessel touches down at the GJ Shipyard and unloads it's crew and passengers. Kim and Ron get onto the motorcycle, Ron first and Kim second and they ride out of the hold. They see Dr. Director and Agent Du standing together in front of the GJ plane that gave Ron a lift to the Shipyard. They smile when they see Kim in good spirits and ask to debrief her about her ordeal. She looks at Ron, who simply nods his helmet and they all go up the ramp and take off for Middleton.

Two hours later, they arrive in Middleton, having done the debrief during the flight to Middleton Airport. When they see a van there, they figure it's there to pick them up. Sure enough, it is. Bonnie leans out of the window and smiles warmly when she sees Kim and Ron, neither of which the worse for wear. She bangs on the roof and the back door opens, lowering a ramp for the cycle. Kim nods and dismounts while Ron flips up his visor. He then sees Rufus on Norman's shoulder, chuckling at the sight of Ron.

Ron can't help but chuckle as well when he flips the visor back down and rides the cycle into the back of the van, figuring that the fuel cell would have to be near empty by now. When they check the power systems, they find it's on fumes. Norman makes a note that the most effective range of the hydro-mode is 75 miles across water to save fuel even more. But the intentions of the mission were accomplished. Rescuing Kim and testing the new hydro-mode. They then close the doors after bringing up the ramp, Ron removes his helmet and kisses Kim. They all then head for Command Center to put the cycle back into the chamber to replenish the fuel cell.

When all is said and done, Bonnie decides it's time for a celebration for a successful field test and another successful mission, with both friends safely back home. She then hands Ron a set of keys. Confused, Ron looks up and Bonnie grins, hiking her thumb over to the left of Ron. He looks and sees a black and blue Ford F-150 Flare-side pickup truck with his name on it. Tears coming out of his eyes, he hugs Bonnie and thanks her and Kim does the same, hugging both Ron and Bonnie at the same time.

Ron then changes into his everyday clothes, drives Kim home, gets out, walks to her side and helps her out of the truck. They both walk up the way and see their parents standing together, wearing scowls on their faces. They both then shrug, go inside and tell them everything. For the rest of the night, all the neighbors hear is laughter from the house. Once again, the secret of Street Hawk is safe, thanks to the truth and disbelieving parents.


End file.
